


My Shining

by Saku015



Series: Momotori Week 2014. [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Free! Dive to the Future, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Momo and Ai have a heart to heart conversation before the Nationals.





	My Shining

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Confession.

Momo and Ai were sitting on the edge of their beds, facing each other. It was the night before the Nationals and both of them were beyond excited. Ai, that being his last year in high school, wanted to have a good result and Momo wanted to show to everyone how much he developed – especially to a really special someone.

”It will happen tomorrow, huh?” Ai mumbled just to himself, but got a little nod from Momo. Being roommates for two years made them react to everything the other said, whether they said it to each other or not.

”Um, Ai-senpai…” Momo started, playing with the hem of his shirt. Ai looked at him questioningly. He had never seen Momo behave like that. He was clearly embarrassed and he had no idea why. ”You see, we have known each other for a long time and the thing is… I have been admired you from the start.”

Ai felt his eyes widen a bit. He never would have thought that he would be admired by anyone. That was Rin and Sousuke-senpai’s roles, not his. He was only a face in the crowd, having nothing special in him.

”Momo-kun-” he started, but could not finish it, because the ginger haired boy raised his hand up.

”I know what you think. You think that you are not special, because you do not have extreme talent when it comes to swimming.” Ai felt his eyebrow twitch. Momo could really see his each and every thought after all. ”However, I know better than anyone else how hard you worked just to get into the relay team. I saw you sneaking out every night and returning when it was almost 2 AM in the morning.” Ai’s cheeks heaed up. He thought that he was silent enough not to wake Momo up. Well, he was mistaken. ”I have never met anyone who fought as hard to reach their dream as you,” Momo suddenly lifted his head up, looking Ai deep in the eyes, ”that’s why I think you will win your race tomorrow without any problems!”

At first, Ai had no idea what to say. Never was he complimented by anyone like that in the past. Yes, they said praises when he did a good work and Rin-senpai even ruffled his hair, but this was something else. Something deeper and more meaningful than anything he had ever heard. He felt a smile tugging on his lips. He stood up from his bed and walked up to Momo’s. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on the others’ forehead. Momo’s eyes widened in surprise.

”Thank you, Momo-kun!” Ai said as he sat back on his bed. He looked at Momo with his eyes shining. ”I am sure you will do your best tomorrow as well.”


End file.
